1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-slip eye shades for infants and more particularly pertains to a new protective eye covering for infants for safely securing a protective eye covering for infants during photo-therapy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of non-slip eye shades for infants is known in the prior art. More specifically, non-slip eye shades for infants heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,263; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,502; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,588; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 285,624; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,532; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,379.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective eye covering for infants. The inventive device includes a mask having padding material sandwiched between outer layers of material and being adapted to removably cover over an infant's eyes during photo-therapy; and also includes a strap assembly for fastening the mask about an infant's head.
In these respects, the protective eye covering for infants according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely securing a protective eye covering for infants during photo-therapy.